


I and Him

by opheliax



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliax/pseuds/opheliax
Summary: A girl with inexplicable power, a bloodthirsty demon, not-so-pure angles... This should be interesting.





	I and Him

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on quotev, but I decided that I'd move it over here.

It all started on a hazy, cloudy morning. Vix rarely ever ventured outside by herself, but she felt a sudden urge of independence on that day. Her short red, curly hair twirled through the wind loosely as she continued to walk down the abandoned railroad. Vix pulled her somewhat tattered cardigan closer to her small frame, hoping to gain some sort of warmth. She could easily use her ‘ability’ to bring artificial heat to her body, but decided against it.

She groaned a bit, cursing the early winter cold. Vix continued to walk down the railroad, hoping to reach the place she was looking for. She wasn’t so sure of her current location since she never really went outside. If she did, she’d be stowed away in the back of a van, under the close watch of men in white coats and strange glasses. The coated men always had some sort of needles… Syringes, maybe? They were always filled with a bright liquid that made Vix fall into a deep state of anesthesia. Vix felt chills go up her spine at the thought.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, the rusted building came into view. Vix let out a low sigh of relief, running towards the old structure. She hoped this was the location she saw in her most recent vision. She pulled on the metal door knob harshly, hoping it’d open without much difficulty. Her luck faltered, though, as the large doors stayed in place. Vix huffed, irritated. She held her hand up to the door and closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a few moments of standing still, the doors creaked open, almost as if they were reluctant to do so.

Vix walked in, scanning her surroundings. The main room was nearly pitch black if it weren’t for the light peeking through from outside. The room smelled of must so badly, Vix cringed as soon as she breathed in. Not letting the smell bother her much longer, she looked around harder and squinted through the darkness. She wasn’t afraid of the ever-so-creepy paintings of what looked like priests from churches. She never entered the holy place herself, but had read about church from a history book she snagged from a public library. Of course, she was punished for this, but she felt as if it was worth it. Vix continued to walk down the darkened hall, nearly startled by the small lights attached to the walls illuminated themselves.

Vix huffed at the sudden exposure of light and had to squint while walking briskly through the moldy-looking hallway. All of a sudden, voices were heard. The lights flickered fast. On and off, on and off. Vix then started to sprint down the old hallway, not daring to even take a peek behind her. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, cold sweat enveloped her in an uncomfortable blanket, running down her pale skin in a tangent. 

As soon as she reached the steel door at the end of the hall, she ripped it open with her telekinesis, just like the front door. Slamming the door again, Vix let out a breath of relief and slumped down onto the floor like a rag doll.  
“What were those voices? Do - do they know I am here?” She wondered out loud, her heavy, shaking breath wavered her light voice. Normally, Vix would be startled by the sound of her own voice since she rarely used it. But now, since she was in such a dire situation and state, she briefly remembered what her voice was like. Light, and confused.  
A low chuckling sound ran through the young girl’s ear, sounding amused. The voice was deep and sounded as if it had been combined with other voices along with it. “Honestly, dear…” the unholy voice spoke, “Did you really think you were alone?” the creature asked in a mock tone. 

Vix froze. Demons. She remembered reading about the creatures of the Underworld, a cursed place of darkness and fire.  
The girl swallowed as she told the demon, “I am not afraid of you. I know who you are and what you do here.. I saw you.” 

The demon then laughed heartily, then fell out of the shadows slowly.  
His appearance was ghastly, yet beautiful. It wouldn’t take much for a woman to swoon at his feet in temptation if he looked more human. His appearance was mostly etched with blackened shadows forming crescents around his body in a wondrous pattern. He was tall, at least six feet tall, maybe even seven or close to it. He had feathered wings much like an angel’s, but they were pitch black. His horns were much like a bulls, pointing outwards dangerously. His hair was messy, yet it framed around his slightly pointed face perfectly. His eyes were a bright pink, they had contrasted nicely with his shadowed appearance

Vix stared at him for a long while, waiting for the bastard to respond. He smirked at this, but then noticed that her soul and presence wasn’t as uneasy as it was before. Was she really unafraid of him?


End file.
